Listening To Angels
by DaibreonB
Summary: JUST READ ; IT IS GREAT


Talking to Angels

The house was so disgusting and dirty. Why would my parents like this? They would never put a toe in a place like this, but now they're thinking about buying it! The house just wasn't normal! Maybe they wont really buy it. Maybe they're secretly trying to punish me for what I did yesterday! Yeah! Maybe that is why, but tha was so 24 hours ago. Whatever, lets just tour this ugly house.

So, we walk in and there is the nasty living room. No furniture, unless dust the size of a chair counts. But anyway, the walls are stained and the floor is dusty. Then we go to the kitchen. Same thing! Dirty, old, stinky kitchen! Every room was dirty. Especially mine! My room was probably the dirtiest of them all. It smelt like rotten meat and toe sweat. Reminds me of my brother, but he isnt here! So why does it smell like that! My parents are so insane! After touring every room, my parents went into the dirty living room and sat on the floor. I stood up because I wouldn't dare to put my plump butt on that floor. So, my parents are talking to the real estate agent about money and finance and all the grown up stuff I don't care about. Then I hear my mom and dad say "We're buying it. This is the one!" Excuse me! This might be the day I slap m idiot parents! I can not let them do this. So I stand my ground. "We are not buying this hideous house! It smells like dumpster and it's creepy! i rather sleep with a hobo and lick his toes for the rest of my life!" All I got was a stare from everybody. Was the licking the hobo toe to much?

So when we got home, my mom tried to talk about the house. Put emphasis on tried! I am so angry at both of them. All because they're blind and can not see they are making a huge mistake. I have to move in 3 days! Yes 3! I want to strike, but there is no stopping this horrible decision. For the next 3 days, I'll be packing my stuff. How fun?

I was moving today. I stayed in my room packing clothes for 2 and a half days and now I have to move and unpack them! All the boxes are in a big truck and are going to be driven there by some random man. He could be physco and eat all our clothes! But of course my parents would not care! I'm just going to get in this car, get driven to that house, and burn it down "accidently." The house isn't that far so while I was thinking about ways to burn the house down, we arrived. The outside was still creepy and wierd. The inside did not look as dirty but was still creepy. Everything about that house was creepy but my parents did not notice! Our stuff was in boxes but we had furniture. New furniture. It was pretty and colorful, the complete opposite of the house. My mom and dad are in the kitchen cooking and I go to "my room." I don't fully claim it yet. But anyway, it still stinks horribly. So I spray some perfume. Then I hear something.

I ignored that little voice. Probably was my mom trying to scare me. If it was that would be cruel because she knows this house creeps me out. But I continue to spray my perfume and I hear someone say "STOP IT NOW!" It scared me so badly that I dropped my perfume, but guess what? It was a glass bottle and it broke. Glass was everywhere! Then my mom comes upstairs and opens my door. She asked me what happened like she didn't just yell "Stop it now!" I'm so angry right now so I say "You tried to scare me by yelling stop it. What do you freaking mean what happened?" She tells me she didn't say anything. I just grab the broom and clean it up. When I finally finished cleaning it up, I go to my mom. I nearly had a heart attack and she tried to play stupid! "Mom, that seriously wasn't funny. My room stinks and I was trying to spray it. So you had no reason to say stop it!" When I said that she stared at me like I jumped on the ceiling! "Why did you do it mom?" She still did not answer! I asked her this about 3 times and she finally answered me. "Honey, I was down stairs the whole time cooking. I have not said a word." She turned around and continued to cook. I go back upstairs to my room and call my best friend to talk about it.


End file.
